


Meet You on the Soccer Field

by nakamotosyuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Fighting (brief), Fingering, Hate Sex, M/M, Mentioned Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Mentioned Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Mentioned Moon Taeil, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Rivals, Soccer AU, Talk of fighting, Yumark - Freeform, lowkey size kink, minimal plot, nipple play (brief), not a lot, this is awful, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakamotosyuta/pseuds/nakamotosyuta
Summary: Yuta and Mark are on rival teams, and Mark fucks everything up.Aka lowkey hate sex and highkey drunk sex.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 244





	Meet You on the Soccer Field

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There is blood drawn at one point, nothing major but just a warning!

Yuta blew a rogue hair out of his eyes as he bent forward and leant his hands on his knees, watching the game unfolding across the field. The hair was stubbornly stuck to his forehead due to the perspiration gathering there – he roughly swiped it up and away from his face, and cursed his hair being just that little bit too short to stay in the little bun on the top of his head.

He watched as his team scored, the goal net billowing at the hit from the ball, and Yuta cheered as the whistle to signal the quarter was over rang out. His team was a couple points ahead now, and he knew his team were competent enough to win. Unfortunately, his team were versing their proclaimed enemy – the college they constantly went at heads with for every sporting event. They constantly fell second to each other and their rivalry was no secret to both of their respective campuses. It left Yuta’s team on edge, knowing not just the win – but their pride – was on the line here. This is the semi-finals after all – whoever wins today gets to fly interstate and compete for the finals.

Yuta was by the bench with his team when a soccer ball whirled past him and hit his teammate Jungwoo in the head. Every one of his team’s heads turned to see the perpetrator and landed on the tiny and insufferable _Mark Lee._ How someone so tiny became captain was beyond Yuta, as he as captain himself stormed up to the kid, who was sporting a smug grin.

Yuta had picked up the offending ball and threw it back at Mark once he was close enough. Mark caught it and let it drop to the floor at his feet, where he rolled the ball under a cleated shoe.

“Apologies, didn’t see him there. Even though he’s built like a beanstalk,” Mark let his mirth stain his so called apology, and Yuta glared daggers at him, before turning away.

He’d only walked a few metres before he heard Mark’s voice call up again.

“Watch out in the last quarter, Nakamoto.”

Yuta rolled his eyes before jogging back to his team, making sure Jungwoo was able to keep playing, and trying to keep morale up for the final leg of the game.

They were only about halfway through the last quarter when Mark tackled Yuta, who was dribbling the ball only seconds before he hit the ground. He turned over and pinned Mark underneath him, and saw red – before he went ahead and headbutted Mark in the face. His forehead hit Mark’s chin, and split his lip.

The referee came then and separated the two of them, and the game was suspended as they were both red-carded off the field. Mark was sent to the infirmary, and Yuta brushed everyone off before storming after him. With both captains out of the game, they both had to forfeit their game – meaning neither team was going to finals. Yuta chased Mark as he rounded the corner towards the nurses office, and pushed him against the wall with an arm on his neck.

Mark grinned upon seeing who it was, and Yuta grimaced seeing the blood spilling down his chin and into his mouth.

“What’s wrong, _Senpai?_ ” Mark let the honorific drip with sugary malice, and Yuta didn’t push the anger down this time.

“Why would you tackle me on the field, asshole? You cost both of us the game, Lee,” Yuta seethed, hissing his words close to Mark’s face.

Mark grinned again, hands coming up to rest softly on the arm holding his neck.

“Because your team was going to win, and I’d rather see both of us lose than you go to finals.” Mark confessed, and Yuta pulled back in confusion.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me, Lee. You piece of selfish shit.” He pushed away from Mark then, pushing him into the wall before stepping back.

“It’s called being a competent captain, Nakamoto.” Mark didn’t let the smug grin leave his face, spitting red saliva on the ground between them.

“If I see you before the next season, you’re getting it Lee. I wont be holding back.” Yuta warned, and Mark laughed before turning and walking away, not sparing a glance back as he went into the infirmary.

*****

Yuta was cut – both himself and for his team. They had spent so long training for finals, to have it end in such a shitty way. His teammates were trying to cheer him up by messaging their groupchat.

_Woo: Hey Yuta!!!!! There’s a party tonight at Delta House, lets go!! You need to get drunk my guy._

_Taeilie: I second that_

_Taeili: Getting hammered will make u feel better_

_Hyuck: yuta hammered asap_

_Woo: cmon captain!!! We will all be there_

Yuta sighed, knowing he wouldn’t be able to wiggle his way out of this one.

_Me: alright, ill be there. What time?_

That’s how Yuta found himself in front of the Delta House, and took in the red cups littering the lawn – from tonight’s party or a past one, he doesn’t know. He put a scowl on his face as he made his way up the pavement to the front door, and saw Jungwoo step out.

“Hey! You made it!” Yuta had texted them to say he’d arrived, only a couple hours later than everyone else. Jungwoo already had a drink sloshing around in his cup, and Yuta’s sure it’s not his first.

“Come in, there’s shitty beer on tap.”

They made their way into the packed house and to the kitchen, and once he had a drink or two, Jungwoo led him to where his team is playing beer pong. He watched on the sidelines, laughing at the terrible throws and cheering at the shots that were made into the cups, before he spotted a familiar head between the crowd.

Yuta set down his cup before making his way through the throngs of people, and put a heavy hand on Mark’s shoulder.

Mark turned with raised eyebrows, before a second of fear flashed behind his eyes, and set his face into his normal smug grin.

“Hey there, Nakamoto,” He giggled, and Yuta frowned, before he noticed that Yuta’s hand might be the main thing keeping Mark standing, “So quick to take me up on that fight?”

Mark hiccupped through his sentences, and had a flush on his neck. He was so drunk.

Yuta rolled his eyes, before Mark took his hand – to which Yuta’s eyes widened – and led him upstairs. Before Yuta could speak over the loud music, he was led into one of many bedrooms. Mark shut the door and went to sit on the bed, Yuta still frowning in confusion.

“This is my older brother Johnny’s room, so he won’t mind us being in here. He’s out of town anyway,” Mark said softly, and Yuta went to sit down next to Mark on the bed.

“Thought you’d be knocking my teeth out by now, Nakamoto.” Mark slurred, and Yuta shrugged, leaning back on his hands on the bed.

“You’re wasted, Mark. It wouldn’t be much of a fight,” Yuta explained softly, looking away from the boy next to him.

Mark giggled again, before slinging an arm around Yuta’s shoulders. Yuta startled, “that was probably the first time you’ve called me Mark.”

Yuta mulled that over for a second, and snorted a laugh. Mark was being awfully clingy, and the whole 180 switch made Yuta dizzy. And it wasn’t the shitty beer.

“Yuta…” Mark whispered, and Yuta finally looked at him, and schooled his surprise when he took in how close Mark was to him, “Kiss me.”

The request was confusing, but Yuta let the alcohol in his system cloud his better judgement and he leaned forward and kissed Mark Lee.

Mark whined, hands scrabbling at Yuta’s shoulders, and Yuta heaved Mark onto his lap. His hands found a spot on Mark’s small waist, and Mark sighed into the kiss as he got his hands into Yuta’s hair.

Soon enough, Mark was rutting up against Yuta’s stomach, and Yuta would be dumb to be oblivious to how hard Mark was in his jeans.

Yuta moved one hand and cupped Mark through his jeans, and Mark keened, leaning back and rutting more insistently into Yuta’s hand. Mark was flushed all over now, and Yuta pulled both hands away to strip Mark of his shirt. Mark really was tiny, his waist narrow and pretty, his abdomen had faint ab lines and his chest was a pretty pink.

Yuta could feel the hot surge of _want_ spike his lower abdomen, and he pushed Mark up and off him to get them both naked. Mark seemed to catch on, and stumbled with his belt before they both pushed their jeans and underwear off. Yuta stood and appreciated all of Mark, before he was almost tackled to the bed. Mark was on top of him, lining up both of their cocks and rutting against Yuta’s hard length. Yuta was gasping, the sensation so good, and went and grabbed Mark’s hips, pulling him even harder onto himself.

Mark was whining and keening high in his throat, and the sounds got to Yuta. He wanted to hear more. He wanted to hear Mark whine on his dick.

“Mark, I wanna eat you out.” Yuta said breathlessly, and Yuta watched as what he said clicked in Mark’s brain and he spurted out all over Yuta’s abdomen with a sigh. Yuta watched as Mark shuddered through his orgasm, and looked up at Yuta.

“Please, please.” Was all he let out, before Yuta growled, and flipped them over. Yuta knelt on the floor and pulled Mark, on his back, to the edge of the bed. He wasted no time in licking into Mark’s hole, and Mark whined, in oversensitivity and pleasure. Yuta dragged his fingers in Mark’s come on his chest and stomach, and used that to lube up his fingers as he pushed two in, licking around his fingers and reducing Mark to a flushed, teary mess.

Yuta thrust in a third finger, and revelled in how tight Mark was but how easily his fingers slipped in.

“Do you finger yourself often, baby?” Yuta smirked, and Mark looked down to see Yuta between his legs, with a smug grin on his face, and Mark nodded, and nearly bust again.

“Hurry, hurry. Get into me, Yuta.” Mark cried out, and Yuta couldn’t say no to that.

He pulled Mark’s legs so they rest on his shoulders where he stood, knees against the best, and thanked the lords he was the perfect height for his cock to enter Mark’s wet hole.

Mark gaped at the feeling of his length entering him, and once he bottomed out he let out a rattly breath.

“Please, fuck me, please.”

Yuta ground himself before pulling back and fucking into Mark, putting his strong legs to good use. Mark was letting out all types of sounds, his eyes screwed shut and hands clawing at the sheets as he let himself be used.

Yuta was grunting as he thrust into Mark’s pliant body, and he groaned at the sight of Mark crying, whole body flushed and covered with a light sheen of sweat, and cock red and hard spilling precome over his stomach.

Yuta was getting close – Mark was wet, hot and tight around him, and he let his anger fuel his thrusts, as the force of his thrusts forced Mark up the bed.

Yuta pulled out, and put down Mark’s legs gently, who opened his eyes, blinking around the unshed tears.

“What- why?” He whined, before Yuta sat against the pillows and pat his lap invitingly. Mark understood, stumbling his way over to Yuta and got into his lap again, before sinking down on the length again.

They both groaned, and Mark let his head drop onto Yuta’s shoulder, before he raised himself and dropped again. Yuta let his hands circle Mark’s petite waist, and helped Mark rise up and down.

“You’re so tiny, baby. So easy for me to fuck, huh?” Yuta growled into Mark’s ear, and Mark shuddered and skipped a beat before he kept going. Yuta kept up a string of dirty talk into Mark’s ear before Mark could barely move, just grinding and rutting on Yuta’s length.

Yuta moved a hand to play with Mark’s nipples, which made Mark’s back bow and in turn, pushed Yuta’s cock harder against his prostate. That extra stimulation was what pushed him over the edge, and Mark came with a loud whine and came all over both their abdomens. The feeling of Mark coming made Yuta come too, his release hot and warm deep in Mark’s hole.

Mark whined again before raising his head to kiss Yuta, sloppy and tired, they panted into each other’s mouths, kissing each other’s chins with how tired they were. Yuta eventually pulled Mark off of him, Mark groaning at the weird feeling of come dripping out of him, before Yuta tucked him into bed. He looked around the room and found an unopened bottle of water, turning to give it to Mark who was already snoring lightly where he was laid all starfished over the bed. Yuta let himself smile, before settling into the bed next to Mark, leaving the water on the bedside table.

As he drifted off, he pulled Mark into him, and decided that maybe, rivals wasn’t so accurate anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u all for reading this trash lmao I wrote it in one sitting once I realised the due date for my bio homework was later than i thought. Worth it tho.
> 
> My twitter!!: [@Nakamotos_yuta](https://twitter.com/nakamotos_yuta)
> 
> Feel free to comment if u like!! and Kudos are always appreciated !!


End file.
